


Darkness's Light

by Voidverse



Series: Voidverse Phase 1 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Darkness, Family Drama, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidverse/pseuds/Voidverse
Summary: Darkness isn’t born. It’s made. To those who have succumbed to the darkness, it would surely be difficult to bring them back into the light. Although, it isn’t necessarily impossible. Will the light be able to shine bright enough to overcome the darkness… or will the darkness overcome the only light available?Started: January 2019Finished: February 2019





	1. Made to be Broken [Expansion 27]

**-Nightmare’s POV-**

The mansion was dark, like always. But tonight was different from all the other nights. There was a bit more light than usual.

Looking from my balcony, I look out into the dark world. The Shadow Realm. All those years ago, banished to a secluded dimension from all the others. But finally… my time was coming. Everything would be okay, sooner or later.

As I go through, I reach the room with the light. I knock on it.

“Ma’am?” I ask.

The light inside does not respond. I chuckle. “Everything will work out… I promise…”

Still nothing. I laugh, as I continue down the mansion. And that’s when it occurred to me. All those events from the past. They are why I’m here…

-

Royalty of my realm. The realm from within the high mountains. My father, the king of the whole province, ruled high, viewed as a great god of the sun.

While in his throne room, my younger brother and I were messing around. I would slap him on the face, as he would then punch me. At first it started as a joke, but after we began a genuine fight. The sharp claws of our nails unveiled from their cages as they went for each other’s flesh.

My mother came to us and told us to separate, or we would be harshly punished. Now as royalty, we should both be setting better examples.

“Both of you! That’s enough!” cried my mother. We both put our hands to our side, then proceeding to sticking out our tongues at one another.

My father then entered the room. King of the Sun. My brother and I bowed before him. He smiled down at us. “My two sons… My pride and joy…”

“We’ve heard this before father,” chuckled my brother.

“As King of the Sun, Heliodor, this rank will soon be passed to the two of you,” he smiled.

“You mean, two kings?!” I gasp.

“Of course I’ll be needing to choose only one,” he added. He then proceeded to walking away. I look to my brother.

“That’s my spot,” I spoke.

He shook his head, “Wrong Rutile! That’s mine!”

“Well, Andesine, I  _ am _ the oldest. And the crown ALWAYS goes to the oldest.”

Andesine, my brother, shook his head. “Wrong!”

I chuckled, “You’re too young to understand. But it’s alright… You’ll learn sooner or later.” I went and hugged my little brother. “I just… I don’t know how we’ll rule…”

I felt as Andesine’s head nodded against my shoulder. Then, I look at him directly into the eyes. “It won’t matter though. If I’m king, it will not mean you are any lesser. We’re brothers, and we love each other, right?”

Andesine pouted, “Yeah…”

I chuckled, knowing he didn’t want to say it. “We’ll always be equal… I promise…”

Of course, thinking back on it now… Promises were made to be broken.

-

As I go downstairs from within the dark mansion of the Shadow Realm, I notice a little rose set up, as it was made to be a cute little date.

“How quaint…” I suggested, turning my head to my butler. “Poudretteite… What is this?”

She looked at me. “Master, it’s a date… for the new guest. Figured you two would want to know each other.”

“She already hates me enough,” I scoffed.

“I mean… it makes sense but… whatever.”

“It wouldn’t matter! I’ve looked into her future. She is to fall in love with me… She’s the key to escaping from this dreadful realm.”

Poudretteite nodded, “Yes… but what about all the other possibilities?”

“What do you mean?”

He continued. “You only looked at the possibility of one path of the future. You realize there are more than just one? Infinite amounts, master, infinite amounts.”

“You’re wrong!”

“If you don’t do anything about this… Then you will never be out of this ‘dreadful realm’. So try your hardest to make her feel home.”

I groaned. “Alright FINE!” I made way to the room the girl was in. The doors opened wide as she seemed to have jumped.

-

**-Angel’s POV-**

When Nightmare made me jump, I grew a bit angry. He expected me to fall in love… I never would. 

“I want you to come downstairs,” spoke Nightmare.

“And you never consider what I want… How romantic,” I added.

Nightmare looked down, seeming sorrowful. “Look, will you just come downstairs!”

I continued to look out my window, not wanting to speak. He groaned and left. I look back, as he had actually left. A part of me felt guilty, but wouldn’t say anything about it. How would he ever expect for me to fall in love with him, while he keeps me in some cage?

As I look under the bed, I search for the book I had brought along. Think of it as a little diary. I know that I won’t be in here for long. There would be someway out, but in case there wasn’t… this book would be a way to remember who I was. Besides, it’ll be exciting to read the days as the progress.

As I began writing in it, I realized that there is probably a book being crafted within the library of mine. Oh how I missed that library. If only I could get back somehow… But the side of the Shadow Realm for any portal won’t work, unless love sprouts from the dirt of tombs.

I’m sure there was another way.

There is no way, in  _ any _ of the universes within the multiverse, I would fall in love with the Nightmare.

-

**-Nightmare’s POV-**

Poudretteite was standing as I was storming towards him.

“Sire you seem distressed,” he input.

“Not now, Poudre,” I spoke, storming about.

“I assume the lady must have turned you down,” he added. I nodded, no longer facing him and continuing to march off.

I groan, entering my room and looking at a mirror. Why was I such a monster? Such a  _ beast _ ? After years, to think that the single ingredient to gaining freedom was going to be the easiest. But truth was… Love couldn’t just be given. Love needed to be worked for. But for some… it’s completely unachievable.


	2. Guilty [Expansion 28]

**-Poudretteite’s POV-**

I watched as Master Rutile walked away in anger and despair, like he always did. I’m sure the maiden within the mansion won’t hate him for long…

I enter her room, slowly creaking the door open. “Madam?” I ask.

She turned around, knowing it was no longer Rutile. “Who are… you?”

“I’m Master Rutile’s Butler, Poudretteite.”

“You live here? Surely you’re just as trapped as I am then.”

I chuckle lightly. “Not at all dearie. I actually chose to stay here…”

“You chose to stay with some beast? How....”

“Master Rutile isn’t exactly the best at first impressions, it’s true. But, you get used to it.”

She shook her head. “I won’t, because I’m leaving. I am NOT staying here.”

I chuckle, “Alright then. Suit yourself.”

I was just about to start walking away, when she suddenly stood up from her bed. She proceeded to asking, “Wait, what?”

“I mean you said you wanted to leave. I’ll let ya, but I warn you that there is no escape from the Shadow Realm unless a portal is opened from the other side.”

The woman groaned through frustration, slamming herself against the bed, face down, like a pillow. I sat beside her as she began to sob a bit. 

“Though… There  _ are _ ways we can work around Rutile…”

She looked up. “W-What?”

“Madam-” I started. She interrupted me, insisting for me to call her Sapphire, “Sapphire… Rutile can never know of what we are to do.”

“What do you mean?” wondered Sapphire.

I continued, “I think it’s obvious that the only way the barrier from the Shadow Realm’s side can be broken is you… I think we can trick the master.”

“What? I thought you worked for him.”

“Madam Sapphire, please, I’ve been praying for my freedom for years.” She seemed to nod along as I continued, “Within your time span here, you’ll need to act to care for the Master. He says in the future that you and him fall in love, even conceive a child BUT that’s only one path of it. We haven’t thought about all the other paths of the future. Perhaps he could fall in love with you… But you don’t exactly need to fall in love with him.”

“Yo-You’re serious?”

I nodded. “His banishment here all those years ago was for HIM to find love… You could just simply pretend you care.”

“But what happens after? If he ends up breaking the barrier by falling for me, won’t he be free? Won’t he be able to reign and dominate?”

“That is for us to determine. We’ll need a way to block him out, as this passage out is only for the two of us.”

She seemed to understand, nodding along cheerfully. She went in for a hug. “I sure hope this works…” she spoke.

“Oh it will… That beast won’t get out, and the beauty shall be the one to escape.”

-

**-Sapphire’s POV-**

I walk through the halls, following Poudretteite. When he opens a wide door, I stop and stare, as the room is dark, with only a small fireplace as a source of light. It seemed to have heated the whole area though.

The Nightmare was on a chair, looking at it intensely. I stood back, still afraid. 

“Go away, Poudre… There is no point in speaking.”

He seemed angry, of course. I did not want to bother. Then, I responded, “Actually it was me who wanted to talk to you…”

Nightmare turned around immediately, looking back after hearing my voice. I nodded awkwardly. “You’re here…” he added, trying to sound more masculine all of a sudden.

“Yes… I… I got lonely. Figured it wouldn’t be so bad out here,” I continued. Nightmare went over and pulled over a chair for me to sit in, as we remained near the fireplace. I did not want to get anywhere near him, but I needed to act as much as possible if it meant my freedom. 

Nightmare sat in his chair as I sat in mine. Awkward silence filled the rest of the room, as it took me forever to realize it was just the two of us, and his bUtler had already left.

He finally spoke, “I’m horrible, aren’t I?”

I lied, knowing he was terrifying, “Why do you say that…?”

”I’ve kidnapped you. Stripped you away from your home. Kept you away from those you loved. You must think I’m some beast.”

“You’re doing this with the best intentions… I understand,” I lied again.

“I hope you can forgive me.” Nightmare fixed his posture, making himself a bit more presentable. It had no effect on me.

I sat, thinking for a moment.“I’m not too sure if I can yet…”

“I understand…”

I look up at him, as he continued to stare down at the fire. If he understood, why would he kidnap me in the first place? I understood that he wanted power but… why try to act and feel bad? Yet… a part of me DID feel the need to forgive. I knew I wouldn’t. Not ever.

-

As the two of us sat in silence, only hearing the fire’s uproar and cracking, I felt the need to bolt out of the room. It got to the point where I felt I could not breath. The amount of discomfort present just kept getting higher and higher.

Nightmare finally asked, “So… Would you like tea or… perhaps a drink of any sort?”

“I’m fine,” I lied once again.

“You know… The fire is… It’s quite hot. Would you like me to turn it down?” he wondered. I could tell he was running out of conversation.

“I am alright. Thank you.”

“Say, let me get you some blankets,” he added.

“I’m fine,” I spat.

“Surely you are freezing-”

I interrupted him. “I stated I was fine the first time.”

“I’m just trying to make you feel more at home… Forgive me.”

“Forgive you?! How can I forgive you, when you’ve kidnapped me?! And all for what?! Power?!” I shout. He seemed to be afraid. 

Suddenly, he yelled back at me, “You do NOT yell at me in my mansion, do you understand me?!”

No longer wanting in, I run. I run as fast as I could, all the way back to my room. I could tell he didn’t want to yell at me, as I heard he slammed his hand against the wall through frustration and disappointment in himself. Not caring, I continued to pace upstairs. As I go, I pass by Poudre.

Poudre paused and looked at me. “Sapphire, now where are you headed?”

“Back home,” I state. He wasn’t going to stop me, as I continue up the stairs of the dark mansion. Eventually, I reach my room as I look down the window. Up at the stars, I stare at them.

“Please… I beg that you help me…” I cry, tears shedding from each of my eyes. Then, I heard a crack. It appeared that the small balcony of the window I was on was breaking apart, as the little pieces seemed to be falling off. As the stone of it finally fell, I fell along with it. I was so up high, having a bird’s eye view of the whole Shadow Realm. 

I look up, as few of the stones from the balcony were falling along with me. Tears would continue shedding, as I realized just how far down I was going. This was it. This was the end.

At least that’s what I thought. Suddenly, Nightmare appeared from the main entrance of the mansion, using his magic to stop me from falling. I floated in mid-air as I was just a foot off the ground. I look over, finally placing my feet down onto the floor.

Nightmare was looking back at me. He took a glance at where I had fallen from, realizing his mansion was old and not exactly stable. 

“A-Are you alright…” he asked.

I wipe some stones and dirt off my outfit. “I’m… I’m fine,” I repeated.

He nodded. He seemed to have wanted to say more words, and I was glad that he didn’t, as Nightmare walked back inside.

Then, I realized that he just saved me. I would be as dead as roadkill if he hadn’t done that. It was nice, sure, but I still needed to keep my distance. I walk back inside, looking as Poudre was standing right at the entrance.

“Are you alright, Sapphire?”

“Yes… I am alright,” I admitted.

Poudre went near my ear. “Has he any suspicions on you yet?”

I whispered back, “No… I don’t believe so. I’m sure he’s clueless.”

“Eh… Let’s just hope it stays that way. If he learns that I’ve been plotting against him for your fleeing, I’ll be a goner. I’m sure it’ll work, Sapphire. All we need is time…”

I nod, giving all my hopes into the butler. As I walk back upstairs, I look into the room that he was in. He was no longer there, yet the fire was still cracking. 

I began to feel guilty. Surely, it wasn’t the right move to kidnap me in order to dominate over other worlds but… There was something I saw from him. There was care. There was hope in his eyes. I shrugged this thought off, deciding to head to bed.

When I look over at the balcony, there seemed to be all the stone pieces remaining. The balcony was completely fine, as it looked the same as it did before. No broken pieces. Nothing. The magic here was one to not speak of.


	3. Crowned Love [Expansion 29]

**-Nightmare’s POV-**

It all started coming back to me. Those years ago, my brother and I were both standing, waiting for our father’s arrival. Today was the day. Father stated he was too old to be a king, and now must move on to the ranking of the god… at least that’s how it worked in the culture of our world. 

The crown. Finally, after all these years. I would serve this kingdom correctly. I will show my worthy and the respect I had gained from my father and mother. The time had come.

Father opened the doors wide as his cape dragged along the floor of our palace within the walls of a mountainous region. Brother and I follow from his sides, yet remained behind.

“Father? Anything for us to do?” questioned Andesine, my brother.

Father shook his head. “Now is not the time to be asking questions. The both of you should know exactly what to do.”

“You’re right… forgive us father,” sighed my brother. I wanted to laugh loudly, yet knew now as not the time.

“Both of you shall be ready in an hour. Make yourselves more presentable,” shouted my father. Odd how we  _ both _ had to get ready, since I was to be crowned.

-

Brother and I rushed into our rooms, looking for things to wear. Andesine, being clueless like always, asked, “Father states there are other fascinating worlds of gems out there. You believe it, brother?”

“That… that I do… But we are the realm of the sun. They should all revolve around me, just like the future of the kingdom.”

Andesine shook his head. “Wrong! It can’t ALL revolve around you.”

“Why sure it can… I make the rules. I am the future King of the Sun.” Brother and I chuckled, as I pulled a sword out, trying to look prestigious, mocking knights and soldiers. I went over as he kneeled before me, as I put the tip of the sword to each of his soldiers, as if I was giving honor to him, like all the other kings and royals did.

The two of us chuckled and laughed as we galloped around the room. Everything was just so well. Brother would be the prince of the kingdom. Father would be the god. And I… I now have the responsibility as ruler. As king.

-

The time finally came. Brother and I followed behind father, each on one side of his shoulders. We walked up to the balcony of father and mother’s bedrooms, and looked down at the hundreds of citizens within our kingdom. Gems of various colors, all peasants, slaves, merchants, soldiers, and much more.

It was a beautiful sight, as brother and I HAD to look at each other. The crowd was cheering, uproar louder than a herd of wildebeests.

My father lifted one hand up, as the crowd went silent immediately. “Greetings, to the people of the sun. Today comes the day of resignation and recognition. As your current king, I have gained the great authority to finally reach out to the gods of our world… and become one of them. For now, I remain as a holy unit that will protect this kingdom with the strength of the gods; Which can only mean one thing: The new king.”

The uproar came back up, as I took a deep breath in, shaky as an earthquake. Andesine looked to me, nodding politely.

“The king will arise and lead the people of the sun, back and far away from the moon’s presence. He will bring the light. He will bring the day. He will bring us. And now… I give you… Our King of the Sun…”

This was it. The responsibility. The authority. It was all mine. I would not let anyone down, especially my family. This was for them, all of it. I will prove my worthy…

“Andesine!” shouted father, seeing as I saw the back of his head, and his front turn to my brother. Andesine smiled and stepped up, aligning with my father. He looked down at the people. Brother didn’t even know what he was doing.

As a matter of fact… what was  _ I _ doing…

_ I _ should be up there, aligned with my father. What was brother doing there? Thoughts flooded my head. What the hell was happening? Why was brother chosen? Why was the youngest chosen? Was I not worthy? 

The rest of the ceremony went blank. Brother got all the attention, as I fell into a limbo… What just happened…

-

I waited in my room. The ceremony was long over, as everyone seemed to be cleaning up… except for me. Instead, I was cleaning myself up. I was still thinking about what just happened. Did father not think I was good enough?

Soon, my brother entered the room and ran up to me, giving me a hug. 

“We did it brother, we did it! AHH I’m so happy I could shout!” cheered Andesine. I let out a small smirk. He gave me a confused look. “Brother… what is wrong? You disappeared for half the ceremony and… you don’t seem too well.”

“Andesine, I am fine.”

“No… When you say it like that, I know you aren’t.”

I shook my head in denial. “Brother please, I am fine.”

“Brother tell me-”

“I SAID I AM FINE!” I shouted, voice echoing through the halls. Andesine looked up at me as I hovered over him. Ashamed, I storm out of the room and run through the halls.

-

I make it to a small balcony on the side of the hallway. I saw the sea, as the moonlight reflected upon it, creating beautiful waves and rays of light.

Mother joined me on the balcony. I gave a slight smile.

“Son… Something bothers you. I can see it.”

I denied what she said, “Mother. I am fine.”

“It’s the ceremony, isn’t it?”

“Wh-What?” I spoke, acting like I had no idea what she was speaking of.

“That crown was yours… And father decided to give it to you instead.”

“H-How’d you know?”

She chuckled. “I raised you, son, It isn’t a question of how I know things…”

Mother joined me as we both leaned, side by side, against the railing of the balcony.

“Mother, why not? Why was I not crowned?! I am the oldest! I deserve it!” I protested.

“Son, you  _ are _ the oldest.”

“Then why isn’t the crown mine?!”

Mother sighed, “Because father thought of you as… as not ready.”

She did her best to make me feel better, but right now what she was saying was stabbing right through my heart. Mother continued, “Father seeked for an answer to our gods above. They answered, and felt that your brother could have brought something to this kingdom.” My head goes down a bit, feeling worse and worse by the second. Mother put her hand to my chin and made me look at her.

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t bring something. The gods all have a course for us… We all must follow that… You have greatness in you, son. A light I see, shining brighter than your brother.”

I smiled at my mother, going in and giving her a giant hug, tears rolling down my cheek. She patted my head, making me feel better more and more. I may not have the crown… but I had love… That’s all that mattered.

-

To think that even after that event, I ended up banished from that world… It was a horrible thought. I’m looking down at a book, having my eyes follow each sentence when really I was focusing on  _ my _ story. 

Then, I hear footsteps. 

“Poudre… Not now…” I groaned quietly.

“Actually… He’s upstairs…” spoke Sapphire. I turned around immediately. 

“Oh… You’re… You’re here…”

“Yes…” she responded. There was awkward silence. I feel like she was collecting her thoughts… Either that or she was unsure what to say. “Look, I just wanted to come by and thank you for saving my life…”

“Anyone would have done it.”

She chuckled, “No… T-That… That was actually very kind of you…”

Sapphire was about to walk off but I stopped her. “Wait!” I walk out to her. “I… I wanted to apologize for what I did…”

“For… For saving me?”

“No, for all this… ” She remained silent. She nodded awkwardly and began heading off. I stopped her again by speaking, but her back was to me. She luckily stopped moving. “I thought back to what I was… To  _ who _ I was… There’s a lot in the past. There’s a lot I don’t exactly understand, after all these years still… I’ve felt love… A mother’s arms… A mother’s embrace… I know you won’t ever fall in love with me… And I don’t exactly know why I thought this would work… Because it won’t. And I get it… I am sorry. I am sorry for the stalking. The chasing. All of it… So if that portal ever opens again, you are more than welcome to leave… Perhaps just having someone like you here, with me, made me realize all this just now…  But I will not force you into an emotion… A feeling… A rare one, actually. Guess only a few of us are lucky to feel it again…” 

I turned away. She turned away too. I went back to my chair and looked down at my book. I don’t think, ever, do I? Love can’t be forced… But I  _ was _ lucky to have felt it in my life. For my mother, of course. My brother on the other hand… I wasn’t quite sure how to feel. Why was he chosen? That crown should be mine… It’ll  _ be _ mine no matter what.


	4. Fear Can Kill [Expansion 30]

**-Sapphire’s POV-**

I remained in my room, thinking about the words that Rutile gave me last night. He was right. He was wrong for thinking taking me away would make me fall in love with him… But he was right that love can’t be forced.

Last night, I  _ did _ see something in him. Something I never thought I would see. Nightmare seemed… truthful. He seemed to actually feel, and I thought he was incapable of it. After all, he said perhaps it was because now that I’m here… He’s realizing this. Rutile… he was a lonely soul. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to say something… but I knew it would be a mistake to get any closer.

-

I was just about to walk outside when I heard Poudretteite’s voice. I open the door and he’s standing, arms behind his back like usual. I nod to him, smiling politely.

“You rested?” he wondered.

“I… I’m alright. The bed was lovely,” I admitted.

“I do my best to take the dust off that mattress,” smiled Poudre. The two of us began walking down.

“So, anything about Master Rutile? Anything that could prove he’s beginning to feel.”

I smiled, “Actually yes. He was very kind last night. It was a little odd.”

“What occurred?”

“Well, I was walking upstairs and he apologized for everything he’s done. He said that because I’m here, it made him realize that love can’t exactly be… forced.”

“And what do you say to that?”

“Well, I completely agree. But it does not mean I am to get any closer to that man. He’s dark enough… Just, last night… I saw a… a spark. A spark of… of light from a lonely soul.”

“A spark?” wondered Poudre.

“Please, do not have a burden against me, but I noticed something I thought I never would have seen. There’s… There’s definitely something there.”

“And what is that something, madam?”

I couldn’t answer. I felt like saying it would make it only more real.

-

The two of us made it through the castle. I didn’t realize it, but I was actually following Poudre. We ended up in a part of the mansion, as I grew confused.

“Poudre, where are we going exactly?” I wondered.

Poudre opened the door, as I looked at the place in amazement. “Master wanted to arrange these novels and books scattered all about the mansion and make a-”

I interrupted. “A… A library…”

Poudre nodded, “I’m assuming you like it?”

“I… I had one just like it before all this…”

“Perhaps Master wanted to make one for you?” he suggested. “But you know you can’t get closer to him. He’s a dark man, Sapphire.”

“You’re right. B-But this is extravagant!” I exclaimed, staring at all the books. Poudre smiled at me.

He spoke, “I’ll let you alone…”

I cheered, looking at all the books and novels. It was a sight, definitely. I was grateful… But Poudre was right. I can’t get too close to him. At the same time… Would it be so bad?

-

**-Nightmare’s POV-**

I began thinking again. The next day came by after the night my mother did her best to comfort me. I ran to the kingdom’s library, holding the nicest books they could gather. I needed to find the right message of the gods. I wanted to see if father was telling the truth, that the gods would prefer my brother’s rule over mine.

I kept searching for answers until I realized I was not alone in the room. Someone was with me. I turn around, back to the aisle of books, seeking for whoever it was.

“Who’s there?” I asked.

A woman was in the corner of the dark room. She seemed more of a shadow. “Hi there…” she spoke.

I waved politely. “Uhh… W-Who are you?”

“My name is Vesuvianite… Queen of a dark realm.”

I backed away, fearing her. “P-Please don’t hurt me…. I’ll leave, I promise!”

“Not so fast…” She said, as I began bolting but she then appeared before me. I stopped, holding the book close to me and hugging it, treating it as a shield in a way. “I can tell you’re looking for answers…”

“I… I am not,” I lied.

“Your brother was crowned instead of you and you’re trying to understand why. But your father lied… The gods never said a word about that. Your father chose your brother because of simple favoritism.”

“It… It can’t be…”

“I’m afraid it is. The world I come from… I’m able to see everything with a simple mirror. And I saw all their actions… I’m afraid it’s true, darling.”

I shook my head, still denying it. “BUT there  _ is _ a way to solve all this.” She then handed me a book, replacing the one I was holding. “Dark magic,” she pronounced. “This book will give you everything you’ve ever wanted…”

“You’re kidding…” I added, skimming through the book.

“Use it… Give into it… Get that crown you know you’ve always deserved…”

I nodded, closing the book. I turn around, wanting to thank her, but she had already vanished. I glance around, not seeing her at all. But maybe she was right. Magic was the answer… I can finally be king.

-

As I’m in my room, Sapphire comes into my room, knocking. My mind stops rolling memories as I turn back.

“You’re… You’re here?” I wondered.

“I uhh… I wanted to come in regards to the library.”

I chuckled, “Ahh… That old masterpiece.” I thought for a moment. “Do you… want it?”

“I was just wondering- Wait, you  _ don’t _ want it?”

I shrugged, “If you want it you can have it. That library is one I owned for quite some time… before  _ all _ this.”

“All this?”

“It’s nothing,” I added. Sapphire sighed, sitting down on a chair and looking up at me.

“I’m not going until I hear a story. Rutile, there is light I see in you. You’re a lonely soul. A closed book. If I could wish for anything, I could at least ask to read your pages. Find out why you think you’re such a dark person.”

“Because I am.” I turned his head, not facing me.

She shook my head. “I see differently…”

My head shifted back to look at me. “Y-You do?”

“Please. I want to know what’s wrong… I’ll do my best to understand. There is  _ something _ inside of you… I wanna see it.”

Sighing, I sit next to her, beside the fireplace. 

-

I began the story. I informed her about my brother’s crowning and the gaining of the spell book from the strange woman in the library. 

Nights had passed. My eyes were glued to that book. I would continue to try and master such an art, but was actually unable. One day, I ventured out to a far off forest, away from our mountainous region.

As I wander, I see a creature resembling that of a squirrel. I smile, as it hides into the tree. I look down at my book, hoping to use a spell to lure it out somehow.

I found a spell titled “Attraction.” It had the description of exactly what I needed. I would continue to try and get the squirrel out here. Nothing seemed to be working.

I thrust my hands forward. Nothing.

I pull my hands closer to me, as if I’m playing tug of war with an invisible rope. Nothing.

I began losing hope, starting to make faces at the squirrel. Nothing.

Patience was running out. I grew more and more angry by the second, as the squirrel stared at me with a blank face out of stupidity.

“Stop staring at me!” I shouted. Suddenly, the squirrel’s head tilted swiftly, as bones were heard cracking. I looked at it in fear, backing away. I notice, as my hands were clenched. I let go, as the squirrel fainted to the ground, falling over, then running off in fright. 

I looked at my hands, shocked by the power I had just done. Then, the lady came by. I jumped, afraid of her still.

“You’ve done it…” she smiled.

“I-I did it!” I cheered, laughing out of happiness. She giggled a bit too.

“That was wonderful… I’m glad you finally got your first spell…”

“After approximately 6 weeks!” I chuckled.

“That squirrel was weak. A target easy to prey on. Easy to control. If you were to try it on a stronger individual, there would be resistance in you controlling their bodies. For instance… a deer,” she spoke, pointing to one.

“Look, I don’t wanna harm anymore creatures. I simply just wanted to see if I could attract that squirrel back with a spell.”

“And yet you did something far more extraordinary.” I nodded, sort of agreeing. “Imagine this: Using that power… to dominate other lands,” she continued.

“No… I-I can’t…”

“To gain that crown of yours,” spoke the sorceress, my eyes widening from hearing the word.

I turned around, as the lady was supposed to be in front of me. Now, she was behind, as I turned and jumped.

“You are a fool! You could own the whole world, with that book! I see potential… This magic needs a user… You could be that user… But I’m warning you… Do not let fear take over...”

“I-” I was about to protest, but I kept thinking. Would it be that bad if I had power? Perhaps father would understand I am stronger… and realize his decision in my brother’s reign was incorrect.


	5. Beast of Darkness [Expansion 31]

**-Nightmare’s POV-**

I returned home during the night. I enter through the doors, as one of the maids of the palace was asking where I had gone. I ignored her, as she continued to follow.

I made it into the royal table room, as the doors close behind me and only me. My father was looking out the window from the mountain, over at the nice and distant valley’s view. It was a beautiful night.

He noticed me in the reflection. “My son… You’ve been gone all night… We were left worried.”

“Forgive me father…” I spoke, looking down, not wanting to make eye contact.

“This is why....”

“Why… what?” I wondered.

He turned to me, pacing to me as I backed away from him and rammed into the wall. “Why you are NOT king!” he shouted in my face.

“W-What?!”

“Why do you think I favor our youngest over you? You get involved with things you should not be messing with. I’ve noticed it son. These past weeks, you’ve been messing with that dark magic, haven’t you?”

I was speechless. I didn’t know what to say until finally, words spilled out. “You chose him because he’s your favorite… Because I can’t be your “perfect” son, isn’t it?”

“Your brother is brighter. Your brother is smarter. Your brother… is better.”

“Take it back, father.”

Father continued. “I might as well tell the gods above to send you to that devil in the underworld.”

“Father… Please…”

“Get out of here.”

“Shut up,” I argued back.

“You are no longer my son. Get out!” he shouted again.

This was the last straw. Everything was then triggered.

“I said SHUT UP!” I screamed, as my hands went forth, pushing father back and through the glass. The glass shattered into a million pieces, as my father dropped down from the peak. 

“FATHER!” I shouted, running to the edge and looking down. He was surely still alive, not poofed or anything worse.

-

I backed away, afraid to get any closer. I run out of the table room and into  _ my _ room. Brother just had to be there. I looked at him, as he looked at me.

“Brother!” he shouted, running to me. “Brother, you’re alright…”

“Uh-Y-Yes… Yes I am.” I go to my shelves, grabbing belongings of all sort.

“Brother what is happening?” he asked.

“No time for questions. Andesine, as a brother, you need to come with me.”

“Come where?”

“Far from here.”

Andesine looked around, confused. “Wait, what? Brother, we have responsibilities here! We are its royals!”

“It won’t matter anytime soon just… please brother, come with me.”

“Rutile, stop this-”

“AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER I COMMAND YOU TO COME!” I shouted, continuing to pack.

He looked at me. “Rutile… As your king, I command you to never yell at me ever again.”

“Oh cut it out! We need to get going, we don’t have any time for this!” As I was looking down, continuously packing, my brother looked to the edge. He noticed as my father was on a bed, being carried by servants and guards. They all had torches, pitchforks, swords, weapons of all sorts. He grew a fearful face, then looked to me.

I looked up, noticing his frightened face. “Brother?” I ask.

Andesine pulled out a large and gallant sword. “Rutile… What have you done to father?”

“Y-You know…” I admitted.

“Turn yourself in, beast.”

“Brother… P-Please… Please refrain from calling me that…”

“You treacherous monster! I shall avenge my father for your harm!” cried Andesine. 

“Andesine! Stop this!” I shouted. Andesine jumped up, striking the sword down at me. I roll over, as he crashed into one of my shelves. I look at him in desperation. 

“Brother! I said stop!” 

I closed my eyes. My hand went out as reflex, wanting to shield myself from his violence. Instead, I felt as a dark aura emerged from my palm, soaring over to my brother. The dark aura goes inside of my brother, as he looked down at his body. 

“Brother…?” he asked, looking down.

I open my eyes, running to him. “Andesine? Andesine wait… Wait please listen to me…”

“I… I…” he choked. Then, the Sorceress’s words came into play. The warning of fear.

I proceeded, “Brother, you need to not fear me, okay? Please… Please. I know you have… for a long time… But please… Please not now. Do not fear the magic, okay? Okay? I am your brother. Brother please…”

My brother kept gasping for air, as the dark aura filled him. The dark aura finished its job, rising from his nostrils and mouth, as well as his eyes.

I looked at him, screaming. “BROTHER! BROTHER NO!” I shouted, shaking him, wanting to wake him up. 

-

We laid there, together. One lifeless. The other holding him. I rocked him back and forth, talking without even realizing it. I seemed to be telling stories of the both of us. One was of us running through a meadow and me finding a snake, wanting to throw it down his shirt. He didn’t find it as funny as I did.

“Brother… That… That was delightful for me. Was it not for you?” I asked.

Silence filled the room, as I continued to rock him. Why wasn’t he saying any words back? 

“Brother?” I asked, looking down at him. His eyes were still open. “Brother…?” I ask again. Still, nothing. I began crying loudly, as I hugged him closer to me.

Then, I heard footsteps. I wanted to move and run away… but it was inevitable. It was mother.

Mother looked down at me. “Rutile…?” she asked. Then, she looked down at Andesine, realizing her youngest had passed.

“Andesine…? Andesine!” she cried, squatting down and looking at him, stealing him from my arms. I look at my lifeless brother, unable to do anything.

“Andesine? Please… Please listen to me…” she cried, sobbing and bawling loudly, hugging her son. She looked over at me.

“W-What did you do?! RUTILE! Answer me! What did you do?!” she shouted in anger. I hugged my knees, leaning against the wall, crying into them.

Then, Father came into my room. He was still dealing with the injuries I inflicted on him.

I look up in fear. “F-Father…”

The sorceress was there as well, behind my father. She asked, “This is the man…?” She seemed to be dressed as a guard.

Father seemed hesitant to speak, but I knew he was going to. “Yes. This is the beast. Take him away… Far. Away.”

“Fa-Father?! No! Please! Mother! NO! You can’t! You can’t do this!” I shouted, as Sorceress continued to drag me away. “NO! I am your son! Please! Please don’t leave me!” I continued to plea. 

There they were. My two parents and my brother. Standing there, looking right back at me. All three were crying for me, sad that I turned out into a monster. I watched as Sorceress dragged me away. The door of the room they were in slammed, as I noticed a green glow behind me. It was some type of portal, appearing as a whirlpool.

-

Sorceress threw me in, as I landed in a dark mansion. Sorceress entered through the portal afterwards, changing out of her guard outfit and vanishing.

I hear a voice behind me. It was her.

“You’re a fool, you know that?” she asked.

I looked back at her, still lying on the ground but sitting up. “W-What?! Where am I? Take me back!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that… A portal won’t open from this side… At least for you. For me on the other hand, I’m free. Finally.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked, frightened.

“Welcome to the Shadow Realm, the realm that you’ve been banished to, stripped away from the lively worlds. You see… Your kingdom was so fearful of you, that they decided to bring you here, consulting that I take you away. And I? Well… I decided your banishment rules. You will be here until a portal, with the strength of time, opens… as well as learning the true meaning behind care for others. Two of the rarest things in the universe.”

“You’re here too… You’re just as trapped as I am.”

She chuckled. “Oh I am sorry but actually… I am not. You see, my banishment rules were to simply find an asset to replace my hold. You were perfect. I watched you through that magic mirror… creating shadows and copies of myself to travel to your realm… I got you to actually fall for all the tricks. It was hilarious, truly, it was. With the usage of dark magic, your family grew to unwant you. View you as a  _ beast _ . And that’s what this realm wants. Someone to trap… Because all they’ve ever done is push everyone they loved away.”

“No… Please… Please do not leave me.”

“I’m sorry but… duty calls. Thank you, really. And I’m hoping that magic works well for you. Ta ta darling!” she smiled, as a mirror on the side of the wall opened a portal, her going right through and exiting the realm.

I run towards the portal, as it closes, slamming against the mirror and falling. 

What have I done? What the hell was happening? How long was I to be here? I didn’t mean to hurt anyone… I just wanted something I deserved… 

I look around, realizing just how trapped I was. I began screaming loudly, as it echoed throughout all the halls. I banged against the floor so hard that cracks began to appear like an earthquake. My voice tremored the whole mansion, as the darkness was the only thing present in me. 

Then, I felt a presence nearby. It was a gem, as he was looking down at me.

“Hello sire…” he spoke, offering to help me up. I looked at him, having an expression of loss, all over my body.

He nodded, understanding. “May I introduce m-myself,” he spoke, clearing his throat. “My name is Poudretteite… and if that is too complicated to say, then Butler shall suffice.”

“W-What are you doing here…?” I said, out of breath a bit.

“Well, as butler, whoever owns the domain of this mansion, I am to serve them. When they want to be served, they are served. When they are free, I am free too… there’s nothing more I’ve wanted than the freedom from this realm,” smiled Poudretteite.

I grab him by his collar and pull him down. He yelped a bit as I scolded, “Listen… we  _ will _ get out of here. I do not care what it takes… but I will find my way around this realm… And get me that crown.”

“O-Okay s-s-sir… You’re hurting me!” chuckled Butler, as I let him go.

I stood up, looking at the view of the realm. “Mother… Father… Brother… I will come back… I will prove that I am worthy… I am worthy to be family…” 

I knew that someday, it would come to this. It would come to the point of freedom. Finally grasping onto that power I deserved. That power to prove to my family that I was a part of it. Truth be told, I was ready. I’ve been ready. 

-

I finished the story, as I looked to Sapphire. I didn’t realize but she was on her knees, holding my hand, as my hand was on the arm rest of the chair. I was leaned back, then suddenly shot up, confused.

“I’m… I’m so sorry to hear…” she added.

I looked at her, panting, confused. “Sorry… about…?”

“About everything, Rutile. Your story… Its… It’s heart breaking…”

I stood up. “There’s only one way to fix it.”

“W-What way?”

I looked out of the window, noticing the view of the Shadow Realm. “The portal is here.”

“What portal?”

“A time portal that I’ve been waiting for… for years. Two individuals planned to use it. They came here about 60 years ago, and went back. When they opened the portal again, seeking to come back to what was 60 years ago, I redirected that portal to have another entrance for me and on this very day, all with the dark magic. And now… Now I’ll be able to use it… Because… Y-You care for me.”

“I-I don’t! I will not if you don’t stop this!” she shouted back at me.

I shook my head. “You can’t lie about the way you feel... “

-

**-Sapphire’s POV-**

I turn back, noticing Poudretteite standing there patiently.

“Butler! We need to do something! Rutile is leaving!” I shouted, as a portal opened from behind. I felt as the gust of wind blew towards my back a bit.

Poudretteite shrugged, not knowing what to do. “Master needs his freedom… As do I…”

“What are you saying?” I asked, a little fearful.

“Sapphire, forgive me… I lied to you about all this. I only wanted you to get closer to the master. To understand his story… Truth is,  _ both _ of you need to care for one another for this to work… and I think it did. Forgive me, please.”

I redirect my attention to Nightmare, running to him and grabbing his hand. “Please… You don’t need the crown… Y-You have me.” I had no choice, but to go in for a kiss.

It was, indeed, a nice kiss. We both parted, looking deep into each other’s eyes. Literal stars were everywhere, as it felt. Sparkles twinkled within both of our pupils. But then, I felt as he let go of me.

“I… I  _ need _ to do this, Sapphire. I  _ am _ sorry…” He entered through the portal, as it closed.

I watched, as the whirlpool of a portal disappeared. I began to tear up, realizing I could have stopped him another way. I  _ do _ care… But what he was about to do… Was about to unleash the inner beast.


End file.
